A Cullen Christmas
by Xenexian
Summary: The year after the Volturi left Forks, the Cullens decide to celebrate christmas properly. Reposted! Original written in 2009. R&R No flames please!


**A/N: 6th November 2011: I am re-posting this story as I wrote it in 2009 and I really liked it. Have fun reading it! More chapters coming soon.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Here I go again! Another ficlet! I just can't help myself, or so it seems. See, my mom came up with this brilliant idea about a ficlet of a Cullen Christmas, so we had an in-depth chat about it, and bought up some fantastic ideas! So, basically, my mom is sort of my co-author. She said that she didn't want to be mentioned, but I forced her to be XD**

**Disclaimer: Okay, you got me here. Basically, around 50 percent of this is owned by Stephenie Meyer, 20 percent is owned by Christine Feehan, 20 percent is owned by my mom and around 10 percent is owned by me. Oh, yes, some rights are owned by my trusted Beta, X-Addict-Olivia-X (we did it again, babes!). **

**A CULLEN CHRISTMAS:-**

**DECEMBER 2009**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**DECISIONS, DECISIONS**

Christmas was drawing steadilly closer, as the calendar in the kitchen of the Cullen's household proudly displayed the date.

"December first. December first already. Wow, time flies by," Alice muttered as she flicked through a magazine that had been lying on the kitchen counter. Rosalie and herself had been helping Bella choose her outfit for the day, although, as per usual, a miniature fight had broken out ("Alice, I will NOT wear a cocktail dress!"). Alice sighed morosely, and turned the page to find a small, but brightly coloured brochure inside the original catalogue. _'Interesting...'_ she thought as she tore open the polythene packaging that covered it. The front cover read: _**THE OFFICIAL GUIDE TO CHRISTMAS**_. She turned to page one to see all sorts of food being advertised: chocolate covered Strawberries, chocolate cups, profiteroles...

Alice flipped ahead to find a small article in a small, loopy font. She paused and read it quickly.

_Want the perfect Christmas for you and your family? Well, by using The Official Guide to Christmas, you can succeed in just that! With our delicious food and scrumpcious recipes, Christmas at home will never be easier! Turn to page twelve to see the traditional Christmas recipe - roast Turkey and trimmings._

_'That would be fun. A proper Christmas for a change. Not just a boring one with the five of us anymore; we could throw a nice one for Nessie and Bella to enjoy. I'll run it past Edward first, though...'_ she thought.

A few minutes later, everyone was sitting at Esme's prize table in the dining room. Alice had her reasoning ready, although Edward had been sure that everyone would like to celebrate Christmas properly, anyway.

"So, Alice. Explain why you called a meeting." Carlisle suggested with a smile on his face. Alice stood up, clutching the Christmas guide in her hand.

"Well, Carlisle, I was looking through a magazine when I found this-" she paused to show everyone the guide. ". It seemed interesting, so I read it. A thought popped into my mind about last Christmas; we didn't really celebrate much. Yes, we gave out presents, but it wasn't _fun_. I was thinking that maybe we could have a traditional Christmas celebration this year." she said. A smile was slowly forming on Esme's lips, and she knew she had won her adopted mother over at least.

"Yes," Edward chimed in. "It would be nice. Last year, what with the Volturi issue, nothing fabulous happened in our celebrations. And Bella and I agree that it would be nice to give Renesmee a nice Christmas, her second Christmas." Bella nodded in agreement. Carlisle considered this.

"Would we want it to be just us, or invite over some guests...?" he asked slowly, and they turned to Alice who was grinning like a maniac.

"Invite people over, of course! Nessie would want Jacob and the pack over, that goes without saying, and we'd all want Charlie to be involved. Throw a few vampires in the mix and we have a party!" she added happily. The Cullens groaned: they knew what Alice could be like with parties.

"Well, _I_ think it's a wonderful idea!" Rosalie said, as Emmett and Jasper nodded.

"Then it's settled; we're throwing a Christmas Party," Carlisle said, smiling broadly.

"Cullen style!" Emmett added.

"Fabulous!" Alice squealed, clapping her hands together like an excited four year-old. "Edward, you write out the christmas wish list; Carlisle, you contact the others; Esme - landscaper; Emmett can be in charge of house games, Rosalie can take care of transportation, and Jasper, I need to talk to you for a second." she added, a mischevious grin lighting up her face. Edward turned his head sharply, and then laughed.

"Wait for a second," he pleaded, and ran up the stairs.

Doubly suspicious now, Jasper followed his mate outside and waited.

"Jasper, you know we'll probably have kids coming to the party..." she began. He nodded slowly. "And they'll need entertainment..." she carried on, and Jasper frowned; what was she asking him? A loud, booming laugh sounded from inside the house, then suddenly cut off. "Well, we were wondering, the others and I... Will you dress up as Santa?" she asked.

If he could've blushed, he would have.

"You WHAT?" he exploded. The others, who were crowded at the windows, stiffled their laughter. "No! No WAY!"

"But, Jazz, it's a very prestigous honour! The best in the family _always_ dresses up as Santa, it's tradition!" Alice begged, her butterscotch eyes glittering.

"Honour, my hat! Why did you have to pick me?" he exclaimed.

"Well, because you're the only one brilliant enough to carry off red. Please, Jasper?" she pleaded. After a few seconds of silence, and much staring, he gave in.

"Alright. But this is just because it's you, Alice."

"Yay!" she squealed again, and dragged him back inside the house shouting orders out to the others. Jasper sighed; Christmas couldn't come slowly enough.

**A/N:**** Yay! So, chapter one is done, tell me what you think! I tried to keep it as serious and as cannon as I possibly could, becuase I want this to be funny in a serious way, if you catch my drift. I'm rubbish with American phrases, so sorry if I slip up and post something in a very English style, like the word 'colour' and such. Word of thanks to my mom and Livv, my beta; you really are hillarious, guys. **


End file.
